


Waffle House

by ProfSledge



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, WAFFLE HOUSE IS A GIFT AND DONT YOU FORGET IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfSledge/pseuds/ProfSledge
Summary: Eugene comes home from a long shift and forgets to eat.  Babe also forgets to eat because he missed Eugene too much so they decide to go to Waffle House at midnight because it's the closest 24-hour restaurant to them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Anna who is the Sidney Phillips to my Eugene Sledge

Eugene got home from a 16-hour shift at the hospital and immediately went to bed after giving Edward a kiss upon coming home. Edward, bored from being home alone in his day off, followed Eugene to bed at five in the afternoon when the sun went down. Eugene was off of work the next day which meant he could sleep as long as he wanted (until he got buzzed into work).

The ginger curled up next to the Cajun, wrapping his arms around him to spoon. The Cajun hummed and fell asleep almost instantly only to be awoken what felt like three minutes later.

When Eugene cracked his tired eyes open, he rolled over and found Edward walking towards the door quietly. 

"Hey, where are you goin'?" Eugene asked. Edward looked over.

"I didn't eat dinner so I woke up hungry..." Edward tiptoed back towards the bed as Eugene sat up.

"Do you want me to make you something?" Eugene asked, knowing he could have a shrimp and chicken gumbo made in less than thirty minutes. Edward sighed and shook his head.

"No, you worked hard enough this week. I might go out and get something. Do you want anything?" Edward said, sitting on the edge on the bed.

"Well the closest I can think of is the Waffle House down the road..." Eugene wiped his eyes and looked at Edward, who stared off at the wall.

"Do you want to go with me? I know you probably haven't eaten in over 24 hours." Edward looked over at Eugene. 

"Yeah, I'll go. Can you drive though?" Eugene asked. Edward nodded and stood up, going to grab two pairs of sweatpants for him and for Eugene. Eugene crawled out of bed and took the pair of pants Edward handed over. As soon as they dressed and headed towards the front door with wallets and keys, they left to go get food. 

At midnight.

Edward drove as Eugene slowly fell asleep with his eyes open. He nudged the Cajun awake and smiled.

"We're here. Come on." He turned the car off and got out of the car. Eugene followed suit and headed for the front doors with Edward.

When they walked in, the girl greeted them and asked if it was the two of them. Edward nodded and smiled, dragging a partially asleep Eugene with him.

"Come on, eat something and I'll take you home to sleep." Edward said as he sat Eugene down. He thanked the waitress and ordered the two decaf coffees. Eugene stared at the menu intensely before Edward grabbed the menu from him.

"Don't hurt yourself, Gene." He said, laughing a bit. Eugene sighed and rubbed his eyes before drinking some of his coffee the waitress just set down.

"What can I get for you two gentlemen?" She asked in her sweet Louisiana accent. Edward stared at her and then at Eugene with his mouth slightly opened.

"We're going to get a blueberry waffle, two eggs over easy with whole wheat toast, and a side of bacon?" Edward said, smiling peachy up at the waitress.

"Can we also get some hash browns..?" Eugene asked. The waitresses nodded and wrote down the order before telling them it would be put in right away. As she left the two alone at the table, Edward looked over at Eugene.

"Hash browns? You never eat hash browns." He spoke up. Eugene smiled a bit.

"All southern boys like hash browns, Babe." Edward took a sip of his coffee, spinning the cup around on the table before Eugene kicked him slightly.

"Why are you quiet? Normally, you would be talkin' away." Eugene asked. Edward looked up surprised.

"There's just nothing to say. My days off are boring when you're not here with me, you know." Edward replied. Eugene nodded and almost on cue, the waitress came back with the plates of food. Edward refused to eat until he saw that Eugene attacked the food like a mad man. He began to poke at the food as well, taking glances at Eugene.

"Hey, Gene. You gotta let me know when you're hungry, okay?" Edward poked a piece of toast covered in egg yolk into his mouth. Eugene looked up, forgetting he wasn't alone and forgetting he was in public. 

"I didn't want to bother you." He said, swallowing some of everything at once. Edward laughed at Eugene and continued to eat.

To Edward's surprise, Eugene ate almost seventy percent of all the food and sat in the chair groaning.

"Babe, I ate too much..." He laid back breathing deeply. Edward laughed again and paid the bill when it came.

"At least I know you're fed." Edward said as he stood up. Eugene got up carefully and when they left, they thanked the staff tremendously.

The car ride home involved Eugene falling asleep, and he refused to get up when they arrived home. Edward stared at Eugene knowing he was way too tired from work, and now eating, that he tried his best to carry him. Edward, despite being out of practice for a couple of years, carried Eugene into the house with care before putting him in bed without changing either one of them.


End file.
